1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device, and more particularly to a security device for a foldable chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,105 to Liu, filed on Dec. 4, 1996, entitled "Safety Lock For A Folding Chair". In this patent, the hook (11) can be pivoted relative to the locating pin (41) so as to detach the locating pin (41) from the retaining notch (112) of the hook (11) such that the folding chair can be folded. However, the hook (11) is easily returned to its original position due to the action of gravity to lock the locating pin (41) again, thereby causing inconvenience to a user during the folding process. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional safety lock for a folding chair.